


Cauldron

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Movie Director Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Cauldron

Chris leaned onto Josh’s back as their eyes were fixated on the scene before them. Neither one of the tore their eyes from the gruesome picture.

  
Josh furrowed his eyebrows before motioning with his hand as he leaned back into Chris and ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know man.” Josh shook his head as he closed his eyes and tried to think back on the scene that had just played out.

  
“What's wrong?” Chris murmured into Josh’s neck as he twirled his neck hairs around on his fingers.

  
Josh opened his eyes as he turned back to peck Chris lightly. Chris giggled in response as he pulled back from Josh. Josh sighed as he turned back to the set in front of him as he began to murmur, “There’s something missing.”

  
Chris hummed as he peered up at the brightly lit stage. He tilted his head to the side in thought before gasping and spinning so he was in front of Josh. Josh laughed at the childish behavior as he gripped Chris’ waist tightly.

  
“A Cauldron!” Chris exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to a blank corner of the witches section.

  
Josh nodded his head as he thought it up before jumping from his seat and planting a loud kiss on Chris' lips before sprinting off. “I need a cauldron. Blood. Organs. I want horror! Let's go, guys!”

  
Chris smiled as he watched Josh go prancing off in another direction before he was out of sight Josh turned back and threw a kiss towards Chris, “Thanks!”


End file.
